Despues De Años
by miss nerd
Summary: **3er cap ** sorry por el retraso! Hermione esta mirando el atardecer y eso la hace pensar muchas cosas...pero de repente algo pasa ¡¡¡H/Hr!!!
1. la sorpresa

"DEPUSE DE AÑOS"  
  
HOLA! BUENO, COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS Y BLA, BLA, BLA DISFRUTEN EL FIC!  
  
  
  
Estoy aquí mirando el bello anochecer, viendo la playa desde mi apartamento...  
  
Es difícil tratar de concentrarse en mi libro, ya que no puedo dejar de apreciar la hermosura del paisaje que me rodea... como en los viejos tiempos, en Howards, me encandilaba con su belleza.  
  
Ya empiezo a indagar en mi mente, buscando algún anhelo que me ayude a mantenerme despierta. No me es muy difícil encontrarlo, me acuerdo de tu perfil y ya me basta para que esta vista tenga un sentido para mí.  
  
¡Cómo me acuerda este mar azul a ti! Siempre me decías que el color azul era tu favorito. Pero no solo eso me recuerda a tu aroma... ese aroma embriagante que dejabas impregnado en mi piel cada vez que estaba cerca.  
  
Alcanzo a distinguir a dos personas; : seguramente enamorados, caminando por la playa, a la orilla del mar. (N/a: amo la playa uds no? *_*) ¡Que daría para que ese fueras tú y esa yo, los dos solos, contemplando la marea, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones y la arena en nuestros pies.  
  
El aire tibio de una noche de verano, pega contra mi cara suavemente ¡Cómo me gustaría que esa brisa fuese tu aliento!  
  
Veo pasar algunos autos, eso me recuerda a algo cotidiano de esta vida... las oportunidades... que siempre vienen y van.  
  
He tenido mas de una oportunidad para decirte lo mucho que te estimo y te necesito... pero deje pasar todas esas oportunidades para seguir con lo mismo de siempre.  
  
Aun no es de noche, cerca de la península que esta al frente de mí, se alcanza a distinguirle color anaranjado pero más arriba esta oscuro, tal vez eso seria la definición perfecta para demostrar mi esperanza... esperanza de estar algún día junto a ti y volver a verte.  
  
Miro las olas que me llenan de recuerdos, recuerdos llenos de felicidad, situaciones en que todo lo tornábamos en plenitud.  
  
¿ Dónde estarás en este momento? No me he podido quitar esta pregunta de mi cabeza hace días... Tal vez estés con alguna chica muy linda, ya que eres muy popular entre ellas. Pero tal vez estés solo necesitando a una amiga como yo. A la amiga que estuvo contigo durante toda la época de howards. Pero ya no estoy contigo.  
  
Ya pasamos esa etapa, ahora ambos tenemos 21 años.  
  
Desde los 18 que no te veo...  
  
Cuando salimos de howards todo siguió como en los viejos tiempos. Nos veíamos mas o menos 3 ó 4 veces a la semana, sin contar cuando venias a mi apartamento a pedirme consejos y conversar un rato.  
  
Pero luego llego el DIA en que yo decidí tomar una oportunidad que me dio la vida, una oportunidad laboral.  
  
Irme a otra cuidad. Siempre había sido mi sueño irme a un lugar más importante para desarrollar mejor mi profesión.  
  
Y me fui.  
  
Y no lo he visto más.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que me siento en mi bacón a pensar mientras miro el atardecer. (N/a: que romántico!_) Y cada día que pasa me arrepiento mas de haberte dejado.  
  
He estado pensando seriamente en volver, pero hay cosas que me lo impiden...  
  
Por ejemplo tengo un novio. Aunque todavía no me ha propuesto matrimonio, y no espero que lo haga, siento que seria injusto decirle de un día para otro que todavía no he podido olvidar el amor que siento por mi mejor amigo o de mi "único gran amor".  
  
No sé porque estoy con él, tal vez porque pensé que con él podría olvidarlo... pero resulto que lo sigo queriendo igual que siempre. ¡Mucho!  
  
Mi celular esta sonando... es un numero desconocido... por un momento se me ocurrió que podía ser él...  
  
-alo?  
  
-...  
  
-alo? -...  
  
Nadie contesta... debe haber sido una pitanza. A veces no se como la gente desperdicia su tiempo con estupideces como las pitanzas.  
  
De nuevo ese sonido... están llamando de nuevo... es el mismo numero de antes...  
  
-alo?  
  
-alo hermi!!  
  
-Quién es?  
  
-soy ron!  
  
-RON!!-no podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo  
  
-si soy yo... como estas!?  
  
-muy bien, digo bien y tu?-dijo Hermione en un estado de shock lleno de alegria  
  
-muy bien también, porque nos cortaste 'Mione?  
  
-es que no lograba oír nada... oye! ¿ Esta harry contigo?-porfavor que sí!!  
  
-si obvio!...dice que te manda muchos besos y abrazos  
  
-dile que gracias-dile que lo amo!  
  
-Hermi te tenemos una sorpresa!  
  
-si?..Y de que es trata pues?  
  
-pues tienes que abrir la puerta para saberlo...  
  
de repente empezó a imaginar las osas más increíbles que podían ser  
  
-espera voy a ir a abrir la puerta!  
  
-yap...  
  
Fue corriendo hasta la puerta como pudo. Cuando llego y abrió la puerta no lo pudo creer.  
  
Lo que siempre había estado soñando estaba pasando en ese mismo momento.  
  
Estar con sus dos amigos nuevamente.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban frente a ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*&¨&*&*&*&*&*&* Holas!!!! Cómo están tipas y tipos por dios!!! Bueno acá esta mi fic espero que les guste. Esto fue un pequeño momento de inspiración cuando estaba en la playa mirando el atardecer... si esq les llega a gustar lo puedo seguir Pero para saberlo necesito ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
SOLO APRIETAQUI EN EL BOTONCITO! 


	2. de nuevo conmigo

Holassssss!!! Primero que nada como saben los personajes no son míos y segundo le quiero agradecer a to2 los que me dejaron reviews porque me hicieron FELIZZ!!...Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP  
  
  
  
"Después De Años"  
  
  
  
Segundo capitulo: "El Reencuentro"  
  
  
  
  
  
-Harry!..Ron!-dijo Hermione apunto de desmayarse  
  
-Hermi!- Dijeron los dos juntos  
  
-Los extrañe mucho!  
  
-Nosotros te extrañamos mas!-dijo Harry en tono divertido  
  
De repente, Hermione, sin darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazada por sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Harry.  
  
-pasen...  
  
-Herm, compramos algunas cosas para comer-dijo ron entrando a la cocina  
  
-bueno déjalas ahí- contestó esta mas o menos gritando ya que la cocina quedaba mas o menos lejos.  
  
De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con Harry.  
  
-Hermi te eche mucho de menos ¿sabes?  
  
-igual yo Harry, créeme  
  
-mira-dijo sacando un girasol (N/a: O maravilla como la quieran llamar Uds.) de su mochila- cuando fuimos a comprar la comida con Ron, vi esta flor y me acorde de ti y te la compre- dijo este entregándole la flor.  
  
De repente Hermione no pudo evitar dejar correr unas lagrimas de felicidad... este era su hombre ideal.  
  
-que? Que pasó? Dije algo malo?- le pregunto este con cara de preocupación.  
  
-no nada, solo que desde hace mucho tiempo nadie me regalaba algo tan maravilloso... GRACIAS!!!  
  
Y sin aguantar las ganas se tiro arriba de Harry abrazándolo.  
  
Harry se sonrojo ya que hace tiempo nadie demostraba cariño por él, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta. Este no pudo dejar de notar que las lágrimas de su amiga lo estaban empapando.  
  
-para eso estoy yo... para hacerte feliz... porque para eso están los amigos ¿No?- dijo Harry regalándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que las chicas se derritieran por él.  
  
-si... para eso están los amigos-claro! Amigos!  
  
-mejor sécate esas lagrimitas, que no me gusta verte así... y entremos que Ron nos debe estar esperando para comer.  
  
-si tienes razón.  
  
-ven- Harry le seco las lagrimas y la llevo abrazada hasta el comedor.  
  
Harry no se había equivocado, había tenido mucha razón al respecto de Ron, estaba ahí sentado listo para comer...  
  
-porque se tardaron tanto?  
  
-Nada... tu sabes reencuentro de amigos - dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con cara de "No Te Preocupes"(N/a: No es lindo Harry? *_*)  
  
-si entiendo... Oye herms?  
  
-si?- dijo Hermione sentándose en la mesa  
  
-Cómo te ha ido en tu vida amorosa?...¡pues veo que has cambiado mucho!  
  
-Sí!..y para mejor- dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara  
  
-ahyyy!...pero ustedes dos no se quedan atrás eh?  
  
En verdad ahora Hermione estaba algo cambiada... Por ejemplo su pelo ya no era enmarañado como cuando chica, si no que era completamente liso ya que todas las semanas se lo alisaba y lo trataba para que estuviera bello. Y sus ojos ahora como se los pintaba, hacia que se vieran más grandes y se destacaran más, pero lo más lindo de ella era su figura, que hacía que varios hombres se dieran vuelta a mirarla.  
  
Harry seguía teniendo su pelo tan desordenado como siempre, pero ya no ocupaba lentes y había sacado muchos músculos gracias al quidditch (N/a: Me cuesta tanto escribir esta palabra!!) al igual que ron.  
  
Hermione pensaba que si no hubiera sido por el quidditch sus dos amigos hubieran quedado tan flacuchentos como cuando chicos.  
  
-gracias- dijo ron algo colorado  
  
-ya pues hermi, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu vida amorosa?- pregunto Harry viendo que su amiga se había quedado mucho rato pensando  
  
-eh... bueno ahora estoy con alguien, pero creo que lo voy a dejar.  
  
-porque?!- pregunto Harry con un misterioso tono de alegría  
  
-porque me di cuenta de que no es mi tipo, además ahora ni siquiera me atrae físicamente... y tu Harry?  
  
-eps... bueno yo he tenido mas de alguna pareja pero me di cuenta que ya es casi imposible olvidar a alguien que me robo el corazón hace mucho tiempo. (N/a: simplemente lo amo)  
  
-y quien es??...soy tu mejor amiga y tengo derecho a saberlo ¿no?- dijo Hermione con cara de suplica  
  
-si eres mi mejor amiga, pero hay cosas que ni los mejores amigos saben  
  
-si... -dijo desilusionada  
  
-bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormirnos ya son las 2:00 de la mañana- dijo ron con una cara de sueño que no se la podía  
  
-esta bien, pero antes tengo que lavar los platos... no puedo dejar todo así de desordenado  
  
-por dios hermi! Cuándo va a ser el día en que seas un poco menos organizada!  
  
-pues si te molesta tanto mi actitud te puedes ir Ron  
  
Harry al notar que ya se acercaba una de las típicas peleas tuvo que intervenir.  
  
-por merlín, cuando va a ser el día en que van a dejar de ser tan niños y no van a pelear mas!...ya pídanse perdón  
  
-perdón...  
  
-perdón ron...  
  
-ya ahora si nos vamos a dormir y mañana lavamos...  
  
-oigan acá no hay tantas camas- dijo herm con cara de "en que están pensando"  
  
-yo vi que había dos camas- dijo ron insinuando que alguien tendría que dormir en el sofá  
  
-esta bien yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo Harry por fin  
  
-siempre tan caballero eh?  
  
-como en los viejos tiempos  
  
Después de aquella conversación cada uno se fue a su respectivo lugar a dormir.  
  
Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño gracias a esa sonrisa que la mandaba a la luna a soñar cada vez que la veía, en otras palabras no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Harry.  
  
En estas ultimas horas habían pasado cosas increíbles por ejemplo si es que antes amaba a Harry, ahora lo idolatraba, era increíble como cada día que pasaba su corazón iba dejándole un espacio mas a Harry.  
  
  
  
¡Todo había sido tan rápido! De repente pensando en él cómo todas las tardes, llega con Ron y aparece nuevamente en su vida haciendo incrementar su amor por él.  
  
Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que se habían parado de la mesa y Hermione aun no pegaba pestaña... la verdad era que ya se iba acostumbrando a esto, porque últimamente le pasaba muy seguido.  
  
La niña que alguna vez fue una grynfindor se movía para todos lados en su cama porque aparte de tener calor, se había desvelado completamente.  
  
Después de un rato, ya aburrida de no poder dormir, decidió pararse e ir a la cocina para comer algo y tomar un poco de leche.  
  
Abrió la puerta delicadamente para no despertar a sus amigos, que estaban muy cerca, y de puntitas llego hasta la cocina.  
  
Cuando entro fue directo al refrigerador en busca de alimento. Encontró frutillas y algo de leche, (N/a: me encantan las frutillas pero odio la leche) en realidad ya iba siendo hora de fuera de compras.  
  
Se sentó en la mesa a comer lo que había sacado cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso a un chico en boxers negros de mirada cariñosa. (N/a: yo me lo como!!)  
  
-que haces aquí, Harry?  
  
-no podía dormir y tu que haces aquí?, Una princesita como tu debiera estar durmiendo a estas horas.  
  
-ja ja... tampoco podía dormir y decidí venir a comer algo y tu?  
  
-yo vine aquí porque te sentí cuando abriste la puerta  
  
-perdón...  
  
-no te preocupes, si no he podido dormir desde que nos paramos...tengo muchas preocupaciones que no me dejan dormir.  
  
-Cómo cuales? - pregunto Hermione indicándole que se sentara junto a ella  
  
-bueno, como siempre uno de ellos es voldemort, porque no lo han podido encontrar y según los rumores esta mas fuerte que nunca- comentó Harry sentándose junto a su amiga.  
  
-no te preocupes por ese imbécil, Ron y Yo siempre vamos a estar ahí para apoyarte... o por lo menos yo.  
  
-gracias, siempre tan buena amiga....pero no es solo eso lo que no me deja dormir.  
  
-entonces?- pregunto Hermione no entendiendo  
  
-es una chica... una chica que conozco hace tiempo.  
  
-cho chang?  
  
-no!...me di cuenta que como persona no valía mas que crabbe, además me entere que en 5to, cuando pololeaba con ella, me engañaba con justin.  
  
-ese de hufflepuff?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Cuánto lo siento!  
  
-no importa, si ahora no vale nada para mí.  
  
-Entonces... quien te gusta?  
  
-si te lo digo te reirías  
  
-no lo creo- dijo esta regalándole una sonrisa que hizo que Harry se quedara mirándola- HARRY!  
  
-ah! Lo siento hermi, pero es eres muy linda ¿sabes?  
  
Hermione se sonrojo tanto que hizo que Harry se pusiera a reír  
  
-Oye!...no te rías- le dijo haciéndolo parar  
  
-es que también eres muy tierna Hermi- después de haber dicho esto se quedó un rato pensando-a ti quien te gusta hermi?  
  
-ja ja... si te lo cuento tu también te reirías  
  
-yo tampoco creo que me reiría- dijo Harry divertido  
  
-me esta entrando el sueño, Harry  
  
-si quieres te puedes ir a dormir  
  
-pero primero te quería dar las gracias por la flor-dijo hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla, esta no pudo dejar de notar aquel rico aroma de antes  
  
-no es nada- le dijo Harry abrazándola  
  
Se quedaron ahí un rato como no queriendo separase nunca mas... de repente Harry empezó a sentir la respiración de Hermione más lenta y pausada.  
  
La miro y estaba dormida.  
  
Para él ella parecía un ángel, se veía tan tierna y dulce.  
  
La llevo hasta el sillón, ya que esa era su cama por ahora, el se sentó y apoyo la cabeza de Hermione en sus piernas y se quedo mirándola.  
  
Con su dedo índice empezó a acariciar la boca de su amiga y secretamente amada.  
  
¡Cómo le gustaría besar es boca! Como le gustaría decirle que la persona por la cual no puede dormir es ella...  
  
El fin y al cabo entre tanto pensamiento Harry se quedó dormido, pensando que ya iba siendo hora de confesarle sus sentimientos a su querida Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& wolasssssss! Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, la verdad esq a mi no me dejo muy conforme pero espero que a ustedes les haya gustado... le quería dar las gracias a todas las que me dejaron reveiws por que me hicieron realmente FELIZZ!!  
  
Vegalone86: hi! Que bueno que te haya gustado la introducción, ojalá que este capitulo y los que siguen te gusten igual que el 1 ero y obvio que siguen los capítulos  
  
Cindypotter : que bueno que te haya gustado tanto como dices. De verdad gracias por haberme dejado un review porque me alegran!  
  
Jou Chan: cierto que la playa es lo máximo?...y obviamente el sonido de las olas es incomparable. En verdad no sé que le paso a hermi... tal vez sintió que Harry nunca la iba a pescar y se fue pero ahora vuelve al ataque! Si o no que Harry es el hombre perfecto para Hermione? Bueno grax por tu review  
  
Ari: gracias por el review y que bueno q hayas encontrado "supre" el fic  
  
Mónica: de verdad te gusta como escribo?...la verdad a veces encuentro q no tengo futuro como escritora... pero lo hago de todas formas porque me sirve para desahogarme cuando estoy depre, gracias por tu review  
  
Hermione-potter: en realidad la combinación queda perfecta!...si lo amaba y pero veamos si es q llego a juntar a estos dos tortolitos!, demasiadas gracias por tu review  
  
Lora chang: que bueno que te guste como escribo!...si siguen así me van a dejar con la autoestima alta!...bueno aquí esta el 2 capitulo espero q te guste, grax por el review  
  
Hermi12: holas! No te dejare así!!...porque aquí te dejo el 2 capitulo, espero que te guste este capitulo aunq a mi no me gusto mucho, grax por tu review  
  
Bueno q les valla a todos MUYYY bien Y estoy esperando los ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Solo aprieta aquí!!! 


End file.
